Reflection
by Mochi Bounce
Summary: Arthur had received a odd mirror from Francis, he had tried to fix the mirror, but once he did that he had unleashed something evil inside of it. Contains: Human/2P AU, USUK, bondage, violence, language.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Arthur was reading his old classics of Sherlock Holmes and taking a few sips of his Earl Gray tea while reading also. He hasn't gotten a lot of visitors, but a reasonable amount. Only this visit was the strangest one he had gotten so in this week. He had heard a knock on the front door he sighed tried to find a quick stopping point before he could close his book. He got from his single seat in the living room and proceeded to the front door that was only a few meters away. Once he had gotten to his destination he had pulled the door open and groaned at the sight.

"Bonjour L'Angleterre," a thick French accent had run through the Arthur's ear.

"Don't call me that you bloody frog! I'm not a country," Arthur had responded harshly, but it didn't seem to annoy the Frenchmen that much, Arthur sighed then continued, "what do you want Francis?"Francis had just smiled at the Brit and stepped back a bit. Arthur looked at him with a very confused expression on his face, "Francis?"

"Yes?" Francis looked at Arthur mischievous.

Arthur looked at him with a disturbing look, "if you have nothing to say I'm going to shut the door," when Arthur was about the close the door then a foot had stopped him for doing so. Arthur had done a irritated sigh, "Francis remove you foot or I'm going to crush it,"

"But Arthur I have something for you," Francis had squealed in pain from the door.

"Whatever it is I don't want it," Arthur said in frustration.

"But I don't want it and it's old and you like old stuff, no?" Francis said trying to push the door open.

Arthur sighed and stepped back and watched Francis fell on the floor and he just looked at the Frenchmen when he was on the floor in pain. Then he watched Francis getting up from the floor and dusted off his clothes.

"What was the thing you want to give me?" Arthur asked curiously.

Francis gave him a happy smile then had replied his English friend, "well it's a…" Francis did a dramatic pause which made Arthur frown at the Frenchmen, then Francis had continued, "mirror!"

Arthur frown had gotten bigger, "why a mirror? Isn't that more your thing Francis?" Arthur had pointed out to Francis.

"Well yes, but unfortunately this mirror is… somewhat… broken," then Arthur had done an even more irritated sigh then before.

Francis looked at him all confused then Arthur began to talk, "Francis, why are you giving me a broken mirror?"

"Well you see it is not broken, broken," then he had shown Arthur the mirror which had shown inside of Arthurs house but there was no reflection of Arthur was in the mirror, "see what I mean, there's a reflection of the background, but there is no reflection of the person it's self," Arthur looked at the mirror long and hard. "And I know how you are with this strange magic stuff, so why don't you try and fix it," then Arthur still had a frown on his face, "please!" Francis had practically begged.

"Sorry Francis I don't take junk off of people's hands," Arthur had said and about to close the door one more time.

Then he heard Francis laughed deviously then stopped closing the door and looked at the laughing Frenchmen.

"Oh, ma amie (1) you will take it," then with that Francis had ran to his car and drove off without hesitation.

Arthur had ran outside trying to catch up with the runaway car but failed miserably. He just cursed out loud trying to get the Frenchmen's attention, but also failed horribly.

Arthur walked back to the front door of his house then looked at the mirror that was leaning against the open door and had been facing the wall inside of his house, Arthur sighed and thought what on Earth is he going to do with this thing. Arthur just ignored the fact that it doesn't show his reflection when he looked at the reflecting part of the mirror. He picked up the mirror and had some struggle bringing inside his house and getting it downstairs in his basement.

"Bloody hell, this is heavier then I had thought," Arthur had mumbled to himself.

He finally had found a place to put the mirror on the wall and looked through his ancient books that he had for a long time already. They all had been written in Old English and had contained some black magic that was used in the dark ages of the United Kingdom. Arthur can read it; he had been reading Shakespeare so he can read the language without a problem.

Arthur had examined the mirror carefully. "Maybe cursed?" Arthur thought for a second, "no that can't be it… but I still have to try, don't I?" then he had gotten the first book and read it from front to back.

"Why don't none of these bloody books have no damn answers!?" Arthur had said with anger growing inside of him. Then he had flipped though several spells, but none of them are what he was looking for. Then he had gone to another book and finally found the spell he was looking for. He sighed in relief and gotten everything ready before he started the chanting.

Arthur finished the preparations for the chanting then got into his black cloak and put the hood over his head and chanted the words from the book.

"Santo Rita Mita Meada Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora The Explorer," he had repeated this chant about 3 times then there was a bright flash of light then everything went to normal. Arthur rubbed his eyes from the sudden flash of bright light then got his vision back and once he looked at the mirror he gasped at the sight.

He saw his reflection. It looked like him, but very different. The reflection showed Arthur with pinkish blond hair, blue eyes with a slight strange pink in them, a with white dress shirt, with a bright pink sweater vest over it, with a blue neon bow tie, tan trousers, and brown dress shoes. Arthur almost laughed at the sight.

"Not only I fixed it, I made it into a funhouse mirror," Arthur examined the new image of himself in the mirror, "I… look… horrible, bloody hell," Arthur thought for a moment.

"Maybe if I give this back to frog face and tell him that I fixed it then he'll have to look at this reflection and make him feel bad about himself for once," Arthur laughed to himself and took of his cloak and placed it on the table beside him and walked up stairs and locked the door to the basement and went back to the living room and went back to his single seat, grabbed his book and continued to read it.

"Alfie~" a voice through a mirror had spoken, "he finally left~"

"Good let's carry out with our plan, shall we?" another voice had cooed.

"Yes we shall,"

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**Ello once again~**_

_**I have made another story**_

_**(1): My friend (french)**_

_**Review!**_

_**Love ya poppets**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Arthur had been sitting in his single seat for a long time and then dozed off. Downstairs in his basement there were a few noises. Arthur shot up then realized his cat was nowhere to be found he thought that he accidently locked his cat inside the basement. He got up from the seat and had gone down to the door that leads downstairs.

"Crumpet!" Arthur called down stairs, "Crumpet come here!" Arthur went downstairs to see if his cat was stuck on the bookshelf again. Once he made his way down he heard meowing upstairs Arthur turned around and was his cat on the stairs then ran back into the other room.

Arthur sighed in relief that his cat was okay he was about to go back upstairs then felt something hit his head then everything had went dark.

"Good job Alfie~"

"Yeah… and can you stop calling me that stupid name, will ya?"

"Oh~ I don't think that will be happening,"

Arthur had woken up with his hands tied together and sitting on a wodden chair and gagged, Arthur was looking around. He was trying to look around, to see where he was. He was in his basement he recognized the mirror, but something changed when he saw his reflection he saw himself, not like before, but normal.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Arthur thought too himself.

"Ello~" Arthur looked to see what the voice was coming from.

Then once he saw the figure his eyes had widened at what he was looking at then he had been released from the gag then had began to talk, "you were in the mirror…"

"Yes… but you're the one who released us… poppet," then Arthur had became face to face with similar version of himself, "Oh, where are my manners? My name is Artie,"

Arthur had found the courage to speak up, "what do you mean by us?"

Then another figured had appeared behind Artie, Artie had turned around then faced back to Arthur and gave an evil smirk.

"Ello~ Alfie," Artie said with joy.

"Hey… and stop calling me that,"

"Not in a million years,"

"So what are we going to do with him," Al had said looking at Arthur.

"Hm…" then Artie had looked at Arthur, "I think we should have a little fun, hm? What do you say?"

Arthurs eyes had widened then had felt his ropes that kept his hand bonded together had gotten tighter, and felt a strong punch against his stomach. Arthur's eyes had widened from the sudden harsh contact. Arthur gave out a cry of pain.

"I like it when you scream in pain," Al had whispered into Arthur's ear.

Then felt a sharp pain on his cheek and left a red hand print on it. Arthur had felt a piece of cloth that been shoved into his mouth. The Al was unbuttoning Arthur's shirt. Now he was showing his bare chest.

Artie had giggled at the sight then had grabbed out his favorite weapon. A kitchen knife and put the blade of the knife on Arthur's chest and leaving a long wound on his chest. Arthur screamed in pain and had warm thick blood going down his chest. Arthur only heard laughing of enjoyment.

"My, what a mess you have become," Artie had giggled.

Artie continued the process and enjoyed the screams he was receiving. After a hour had past Arthur had felt dizzy from all the blood lost and he his eye lids felt heavier, then had passed out.

Then Arthur's phone started to ring then Artie had picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" Artie had answered politely.

"Hey!"

Artie had pulled the phone away the phone a few inches away from the ear then pulled it back, "Ah, and who are you?"

"I'm your boyfriend… you know Alfred, it's not April fools anymore silly,"

"Ah, yes I'm terribly sorry Alfred,"

"Arthur, you okay? You voice sounds kinda high all of a sudden,"

"Sorry I just caught a sudden cold, nothing to worry about love,"

"Are you sure? I can come over and help out you know,"

"No I don't want to be burden and cause so much trouble,"

"Nonsense you were never a burden, but I am coming over whether you like it or not,"

"I'll be waiting love…" then Artie ended the line.

Then Al walked in, "who was that?"

"A unwanted guest,"

"Oh, so what do you want us to do with this unwanted guest?"

"Have him come over and will have some fun," then Artie paused then continued, "oh and patch him up… I'm not done playing with him yet,"

* * *

_**And that concludes chapter 2**_

_**Sorry it's so short D,:**_

_**Well hope you enjoyed it ^^**_

_**Review!**_

_**Love ya poppet's **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Alfred had heard the line had been disconnected. He wanted to see Arthur to help him with his 'illness' but more over he couldn't. He was at a very important meeting in Northern Ireland, while there's his 'sick' boyfriend in England. Alfred just sighed and hoped for the lunch break to be over so he could finish the meeting as fast as he could.

With Arthur he had woken up with a bad headache and feeling just horrible. His vision was a blur at first, but then things start to clear up and could see again. Arthur realized he was still tied to the chair, gagged and still in the basement. He tried to struggle free but once he moved his torso Arthur had felt an awful pain in his chest. He looked down and saw his chest and stomach completely covered with poorly done stitches and dry blood.

'I have to get out of here before the psychos come back,' Arthur had thought to himself.

Arthur heard the door open, Arthur's eyes had widened. Without thinking he had try to pretend that he was sleeping, but then had felt a smack on his cheek. Arthur eyes had widened then saw a light blue eyes with strange pink swirls mixed in with his blue.

Arthur's eyes had widened when he saw him holding a kitchen knife. Arthur had felt the blade on his cheek and feeling warm thick liquid running down his cheek. "Let's have fun shall we?" Artie had whispered in Arthur's ear.

Arthur had closed his eyes shut. When started to feel the blade on his arm. The door bell had run.

"Oh my, aren't you a lucky fellow," Artie had put down the knife and walked up stairs.

Arthur had sighed in relief then saw a feline walking down the steps and had had sat in front of Arthur. The cat looked up at his owner then started to rub against his leg trying to show affection and love for Arthur. Arthur tried to smile but the gag was stopping him.

Arthur had heard a big crash and he tries to struggle free. Despite the sharp pains going side to side he accidently lost his balance and fell on his side. Arthur cried in pain from having his arm being smashed between the chair and the floor.

Crumpet had run away once he saw the basements door had opened. Arthur looked tried to look over where the door was and saw sloppy trousers and sneakers untied and another pair of feet, but looked they were being dragged also another pair of feet with brown dress shoes skipping down the stairs.

Then his chair has harshly pulled back onto its fours. Then had felt a hand grabbed his hair roughly pulled it. Arthur screamed though the gag and his eyes had shot open and saw Alfred tied up to the chair and with his sky blue eyes full of fear at the sight of Arthur. The two had their gags taken away, and then their doubles had gone upstairs.

"Arthur?" Alfred had said in a shaky voice.

"A-Alfred," Arthur had said weakly.

"Oh my god what happened to you," Alfred looked like he was going to cry at the sight, all the blood, the stitches, and bruises all over Arthur's body.

"Please don't cry I'm fine…" Arthur choked up, due to the lack of water and screaming he had done.

Then the door had swung open which made the two tied up men jump. Once Arthur saw Artie going to Alfred he doesn't want to see him to get hurt. Once Artie had pulled the knife to Alfred's neck Arthur couldn't handle it anymore.

"No!" Arthur yelled, which caused Artie to stop and look at him deviously, "please don't hurt him… you can torture but not him,"

"Hm charmed, but I don't want to," Artie took Alfred's shirt off, and began doing small deep cuts on Alfred's chest.

Alfred was crying from the pain he tried to fight back, but earned a good smack in the face in return. Arthur was looking at Alfred then he felt a hand touch him, Arthur instantly jumped then had a pair of red ruby eyes looking into his green emerald eyes.

"Hey…" Arthur flinched when he talked, why was he being nice? Or was he just playing the nice guy?"

Arthur didn't want to talk he's scared if says something wrong and gets torture for it.

"The names Al if you're wondering…" Al looked down on the floor taking an interest into it more.

"Arthur…" Arthur had spoken softly.

Al looked up and he was surprised that he had talked, "Arthur huh?" Al had stood up.

Arthur looked up at Al then nodded a little and noticed a smirk of Al. Arthur looked at him all confused. Then Arthur had a fist going right in his eye. Arthur cried in pain then had choked on a piece of cloth being forced down in his mouth.

Alfred looked over and saw Arthur being punched repeatedly in the face. Alfred was trying into struggle free then felt the blade going down his cheek.

"You need to stop doing that…" then Artie looked over at Arthur then smirked, "how about we enjoy the show, hm?"

"Enjoy the show? Is this guy crazy?" Alfred had thought "god my body hurts all over, but I need to try to get out of this situation and Arthur too…"

After a hour Artie and Al had went up stairs. Alfred looked at the door when it closed he turned his attention to Arthur, who was passed out on the chair. Alfred had tried to struggle free, but had failed the rope was too tough and hard to break for him. "Only a person with strength of a damn bear could break these ropes" Alfred had thought to himself once more to himself.

Alfred looked around to find something to cut the ropes, then he had spotted the bloody kitchen knife that Artie was using on him. Alfred had looked at with disgust then had sighed and noticed that Arthur was the closest to the weapon.

"Arthur?" Alfred had whispered carefully hoping the other two didn't hear him. "Arthur please wake up," Alfred tried to move the chair slowly across floor to get the kitchen knife. Then Arthur slowly woke up and looked at Alfred who was moving closer to him very slowly.

"Alfred," Arthur had spoken softly due to the lack water.

The small voice had catch Alfred's attention, "Arthur?" Alfred had whispered eagerly.

"Hello" Arthur had smiled weakly, but it had quickly faded and realized the situation they were in, "what are we going to do?" Arthur asked with pleading eyes.

Alfred smiled then replied with a whisper, "well you have to get that kitchen knife then try to give it to me,"

Arthur just frowned at Alfred, "how do you expect me to get the knife when my hands are tied together,"

"I don't know Arthur, just try," Alfred said trying to move closer to Arthur quiet as possible.

Arthur had rotated his chair until it his hands were facing the table were the kitchen knife is placed on top of it. Arthur had tried to move his hands up trying his best to get the knife of the table then had finally reached the weapon and had it in his hands and then had turned his back to Alfred's back and had giving him the weapon.

Alfred had cut his ropes and let them fell on the floor. He walked up to Arthur and cut his ropes. Arthur just let he arms fall to his side then fell forward. Alfred had acted quickly and gently grabbed him and gently put him on his back. Alfred looked around for an easy exit, but he knew it won't be so easy. He saw windows, but they were too small for him. Then Alfred had thought for a second, "maybe if I can squeeze Arthur through that window and I can make my hero escape! I hope…" Alfred sighed then thought to himself again, "if Arthur's safe then that's okay in my book,"

Alfred had gently put Arthur on the floor checking if he can stand. Arthur tried his best to stand then once he had balance he looked at Alfred.

"What are you going to do?" Arthur chocked up hoping for not having them being separated like this.

"You are going through that window and run,"

"What? Are you crazy? I can't leave you here," Arthur said.

"Listen if one of us escapes it has to be you, just go to the police station or hospital if you have to, just don't turn back… okay?"

"No I won't… I can't… I love you… I don't want to…" Arthur pleaded with his might, but before he could act Alfred quickly picked him up and opened the window and pushed him through the window gently. Alfred turned around and heard running upstairs.

"Run," Alfred had looked at Arthur serious, "please,"

"But," Alfred slammed the window shut. Arthur had stood up slowly and shut his eyes from the sudden pain in his stomach. Arthur opened his eyes and slowly walked away from the house and trying to find help.

Alfred watched Arthur walking away. Then Alfred turned around and saw the two psychos behind him. Then everything once again went black.

* * *

_**AAANNNNDDD done **_

_**Sorry this took so long….**_

_**School had been pulling back a little from this story but hey it's out!**_

_**Review!**_

_**Love ya poppets**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**~Arthur's POV~**

Arthur was walking as fast as he could. He looked around to find a familiar house or person. Arthur looked back at the house and noticed the door to his house opening. Arthur's eyes had widened and he ran as fast as he could to the nearest police station or a friend's house. He hoped for a police station because he doesn't want anyone he knows to gets involved into his situation. Once he turned back to see if anyone was after him, he saw Alfred running behind him. Then all of a sudden he was picked up and being carried bridal style. Then Arthur looked up and saw familiar sky blue eyes.

"What?" Arthur had said in surprise.

"Miss me?" Alfred had laughed.

"It's not funny you idiot, I thought you died… you bloody idiot!" Arthur burst into tears.

"Hey woah don't cry, I'm here aren't I?" Alfred said looking at Arthur.

Arthur didn't respond he just looked away from Alfred.

**~Alfred's POV~**

Alfred woke up then saw a pair of bright blue eyes with a pink swirls and a big bright psychotic smile. Alfred jumped a little and realized that he sitting on the floor with his hands bounded once again. He sighed and just stared into Artie's eyes lifelessly.

"Awe giving up so early now…" Artie smirked.

"Giving up is not what it is," Alfred force his words out.

"Hm~ it's expected for an Air Force guy… training must have been hard on you, so this type of torture isn't enough for you to feel pain,"

"How…" Alfred was cut off by a finger on his lip.

"Well... there was a Air Force jacket on the coat rack so I figured that it would be someone else besides Arthur… of course he won't be in the Military considering his scrawny body, besides yours is so nice... very built and strong… so perfect…" Artie had smirked wider that he could be Chestier cat.

"Sorry psycho I'm taking and I'm perfectly happy thank you,"

"Ah~ as so am I taking also, but I can't help to have a little fun to,"

"You're a sick bastard," Alfred spat out.

"Well you're a handsome fellow," Artie had smiled devilishly.

"Glad you think that," Alfred had spat at Artie's face.

"My you got no manners do you?"

"Sorry to disappoint you," Alfred smirked.

"You're a lucky one, considering I'm nicer than Al, or else he had would've killed you right here right now," Artie had put the blade close to Alfred's jaw, "so I would be quite if I were you," then Artie's face was getting close to Alfred's then Alfred had head bud Artie.

Artie had fallen back on his back causing him to drop his knife.

"OW!" Artie had yelled in pain then grabbed his throbbing head. Alfred had jumped up then grabbed the knife and cut himself free and ran up stairs. Then was stop at the top of the stairs to then Alfred had got punched in the face.

"You got a problem?" the figure said in full rage. Then the figure had grabbed Alfred collar, "you hurt him you mess with me you little shit,"

Alfred was looking at the figure that looked just like him, but he was tanner then Alfred was, chocolate brown hair, and had sun glasses on to cover his eyes. "Yeah same goes by me" Alfred smiled, then having his confused double looking at him, "you mess with my Arthur you mess with me," then Alfred had head budded Al and causing to let go and grab his head. Alfred fell down, but he quickly got back up when he heard Artie heading up stairs. Alfred had bolted to the door and didn't even look back once he made it outside he sighed in relief then looked up and saw Arthur running. Alfred had run after him as fast as he could. Once he had made it to Arthur he grabbed him bridal style and smiled at the Brit.

"What?" Arthur had said in surprise.

"Miss me?" Alfred had laughed.

"It's not funny you idiot, I thought you died… you bloody idiot!" Arthur burst into tears.

"Hey woah don't cry, I'm here aren't I?" Alfred said looking at Arthur.

Arthur didn't respond he just looked away from Alfred.

**~Normal POV~**

Alfred ran for almost ten minutes and having Arthur sleeping then had made it to a familiar house. He went to the front door Francis's house then kicked the door trying to make it sound like a knocking sound.

A few minutes had passed then a Frenchmen had opened the door.

"It's about time dude!" Alfred had complained.

"Oui… oui I've been down a few days," Francis had said with a sigh, "but first come in," then Francis finally noticed Arthur in Alfred's Arms. Alfred walked in then he noticed that Alfred had a huge bump on his head. "What happened," Francis said obviously scared. Then he went to the kitchen to get an ice pack and placed it on Alfred's head.

"Long story, okay?" Alfred said emotionless, "He's just sleeping… but he needs to go to the hospital more than me," Alfred said being serious.

Francis had flinched then he had gone and grabbed his car key. Then Francis helped Arthur and Alfred into the car. He had got in to the driver's seat and then put his key in the ignition. It was a quiet awkward ride between Alfred and Francis plus the sleeping Arthur in the back.

"So…" Francis started off, "how did this happen?" Francis asked.

"I don't really know how it happen honestly," Alfred said with a sigh, "When I came back from North Ireland, I went inside and hit on the head then I woke up and found Arthur well… like that." Alfred had looked back on the backseat were a sleeping Englishmen was sitting, "I hope he's alright though…"

"Don't jinx it you idiot!" Francis had snapped at Alfred.

"Sorry…" Alfred said looking down all sad.

Francis sighed, "sorry that I snapped," Francis glanced at his review mirror to look at Arthur and sighed, "how long has he been like this?"

Alfred had shrug "I don't know… honestly," Alfred had stopped, but had continued, "I was gone for almost 2 weeks,"

"Well Arthur seemed fine when I gave him a mirror for him to keep," Francis said calmly.

Alfred had looked up then looked at Francis, "mirror?"

* * *

**:o … :l … c: … :D **

**Hope you liked it**

**Yes?**

**No?**

**Maybe?**

**Review or Feedback to keep this strange story of mine to keep going xD**

**Love ya poppet's **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Francis looked at Alfred, "oui a mirror,"

"Had you seen him after that?" Alfred had asked.

"No…" Francis had with a quiet voice, "but that was about… 2 days ago" Francis said stopping at a red light.

Alfred looked around and found a mirror then he looked at himself. Alfred sighed and admitted he was looking horrible black circles under his eyes, messy hair, his glasses were cracked, and a huge bump on his forehead from head budding the two psycho's. Besides him Arthur looks worst. Then he noticed that his wounds were splitting open due to the poor stitching that one of their torturers had done.

"Shit…" Alfred had cursed to himself quietly.

Francis looked at Alfred then at Arthur and notice blood leaking out of Arthur's wounds, "Alfred get back there and put pressure on the wounds!" Francis demanded then he thrown his jacket at Alfred.

Alfred looked at the traffic light and seeing it was still red Alfred quickly got out and went in the back to tend to Arthur's wounds. Alfred tried his to not to put a lot of pressure he didn't want to hurt Arthur too much. Arthur had opened his eyes slowly and felt a huge pain on his chest. Then he had closed his eyes shut.

Alfred notice that Arthur was awake he bent down so he could kiss his forehead.

"shh…" Alfred had cooed his lover.

Arthur was breathing a slight faster than usually. Alfred had put Arthur's head on his shoulder and stroke his hair trying to comfort the smaller man. Arthur starts to breath normal and sighed then he put his hand on his burning throat. He tried to speak, but it fails he couldn't talk from the burning in his throat. Alfred notice what Arthur was trying to do then he pulled his self forward a bit.

"Hey Francis, do you have anything to drink like water or something else?" Alfred had asked the Frenchmen driving.

"Um…" Francis had thought for a bit then answered, "There's a bottle of water in the cup holder."

Alfred nodded and looked at all the cup holders then found the bottle and put the bottle up to Arthur's lips then Arthur started to drink the water. Once the water was empty Alfred pulled away the bottle. Arthur looked at Alfred and smiled a little. Alfred smiled back then noticed a huge white building.

"We're here," Alfred said to a now confused Brit.

"Huh?" Arthur said in confusion.

"The hospital," Alfred had explained.

"Why there?" Arthur said feeling dizzy.

"You're hurt way to much you need straight up care Arthur," Alfred had almost yelled at the Englishmen.

Arthur flinched then he looked down on the floor of the car. Then he looked at Alfred hands trying to keep pressure on Arthur wounds. The pain didn't matter to Arthur no more. Arthur had sighed then had laid his head on Alfred's shoulder.

Alfred had looked down on Arthur then smiled then gave him a kiss on the forehead, "You okay?" Alfred had asked Arthur.

Arthur just nodded in response.

Alfred had smiled and trying to keep calm for Arthur's sake. Then Francis had pulled the car at the emergency doors of the hospital to let Arthur and Alfred out. Then Alfred opened the door of the car and dashed with Arthur in his arms.

Alfred stopped at the front desk in the huge lobby of the hospital.

"Excuse we need help," Alfred said being breathless.

The lady looked up and gasped at the sight. Then she called for a bed to be sent down the lobby straight away.

After a minute had past the bed had been pushed through the doors and into the lobby. Arthur was taken from Alfred arms. Then Alfred was following the bed with a nurse by his side helping to keep him balance if he needs it.

Arthur was rushed into the surgery room and had been put straight into surgery. Alfred was sitting on one of the chairs by to door that lead to a room that Arthur was in. Alfred was slightly dozing off in the chair that he was in. Then Alfred was woken up by a angry thick French accent complaining. Alfred slowly got of the chair and followed the voice and looked to see it was Francis complaining that he couldn't see Alfred and Arthur. Alfred had opened the door causing the Frenchmen to look up from the lady. Then smiled Alfred smiled back of course, he couldn't resist returning a smile. Then Francis had walked up to Alfred.

"How's Arthur?" Francis asked.

"I don't know, the doctor's won't tell me anything," Alfred said looking down.

Francis had sighed and pinch the bridge of his nose, "well you need to get some rest Alfred you look awful," Francis said looking at Alfred with concern.

"No I won't leave Arthur!" Alfred practically screamed causing the whole lobby looking at the two men.

Francis gave a nervous chuckle, "now now Alfred we can't go and see Arthur right now, but you need to focus on your health too," Francis had whispered.

Alfred had puffed out his cheek and then all of a sudden grabbed his throbbing head, "I guess a nap wouldn't hurt…" Alfred had sighed, he was too tired to fight back even on a empty stomach.

"Then let's go to my house and you can rest and eat then get you cleaned up and come back before Arthur wakes up," Francis said putting his hand on Alfred's shoulder.

"Promise you're not going to rape me,"

Francis looked at him with a shock and hurt expression, then smiled, "I won't rape you," Francis rolled his eyes then pulled Alfred out of the hospital and drove him to his home.

Alfred had fallen asleep for a hour in the car. Francis had looked over in the passenger's seat and saw Alfred sleeping. Francis sighed to himself and had gotten into his driveway and parked his car in front of his house. Once the car had stopped Alfred had woken up with his eyes half open then they went wide when he remembered something.

"Where am I?" Alfred asked in concern.

"At my house Alfred you're safe," Francis had told and reassured his American friend.

"Where's Arthur?"

"He's at the hospital," then Alfred had shifted in his seat.

Francis sighed and got out the car and help Alfred out of the car and into the house. Francis had sat Alfred on his couch then he went into his kitchen a made something for Alfred to get his strength back up. Once France had walked back into the living room he saw Alfred passed out. He smiled at the sight then had place the food on his coffee table and sat on the coach next to Alfred. Alfred woken up then looked at Francis.

"Francis?" Alfred had looked at the Frenchmen beside him.

"Yes Alfred," Francis had responded.

"Did you rape me?" Alfred asked.

"N-no you stupide imbécile," Francis said getting his anger and his French getting the best of him.

"I was just kidding…" Alfred said looking down.

"Sorry…" Francis said rubbing the back of his neck. There was a long awkward silence between the two of them then cut off by Francis speaking up again. "I have made some food for you here it'll help you get your strength back,"

Alfred looked at Francis then noticed the plate sitting on the coffee table in front of him. Alfred grabbed the plate and ate all the food that was prepared for him.

"Feeling better, no?" Francis snickered at how Alfred was eating the food.

"Better dude! Who knew that food will help!" Alfred said going on with is usual self.

"So how about you clean up and we can go and see Arthur,"

Alfred had happily agreed then remembered he left his clothes in the house.

"I left my clothes at Arthur's house…"

"Well we will go to Arth-"

"NO," Alfred had cut off Francis. Francis looked at Alfred all confused, "I don't want to go back," Alfred had whispered while looking down on the floor.

"Why? What happen?" Francis asked being concerned of his friend.

"I… I don't want to talk about," Alfred had said looking up to Francis with his dull tired eyes.

Then Francis put his hand on Alfred's shoulder not knowing how to comfort the man.

"Alfred… you can borrow my shirt, your pants don't look that bad so we'll keep those on, okay?"

Alfred nodded his head in a yes motion, "sounds okay I guess,"

Francis smiled and nodded at the American, "alright let me go up stairs and go and get the shirt and bring it down stairs to you," with that Francis had gotten up and went to get a shirt for Alfred.

* * *

**And cut!**

**That's all for this chapter.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Review and Feedback!**

**Love ya poppets **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Francis had gone down stairs with a white shirt that might be Alfred's size. Once France made it down stairs he saw Alfred spacing out which is unusual to see the American spaced out so much. Then Francis had walked up to Alfred then placed his hand on Alfred's shoulder. Alfred flinched and looked up to the Frenchmen.

"Alfred, are you okay?" Francis had asked in concern.

"Oh… yeah I'm fine just thinking about Arthur is all…" Alfred had answered.

"Okay…" there was a moment of silence, "alright well lets change your shirt and we will be going,"

Alfred had nodded and then took of his old shirt and replaced it with Francis's shirt. Then had gotten up and smiled at Francis.

"Thanks dude," Alfred said keeping his grin.

"No problem Alfred, now let's go and see Arthur,"

"Yeah!" Alfred said fist pumping the air.

Francis just chuckled at the American's actions then walked to the door, "come on Alfred or I'll leave without you,"

Then Alfred had looked at Francis then had run after him then into the car sitting on the passenger seat.

"Come on Francis you're too slow!" Alfred had whined.

Francis had just shook his head locked his front door and walked to the car, "ready Alfred?" Francis asked putting on his seat belt and put his keys in the ignition.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Alfred had responded.

* * *

**~Arthur~**

Arthur had opened his eyes and noticed he was in a forest.

"What the bloody-" Arthur was cut of an awfully familiar giggle. "H-Hello?" Arthur called out in fear.

"Poppet~" Arthur flinched at the voice, "Come out~ or I will find you~"

Arthur stood up and looked at himself noticing that his body looked healthy no scars… nothing.

"What's going on?" Arthur asked himself.

He then looked around his surroundings then saw a opening in the forest Arthur took his chances and ran down the path. He kept running until he saw an upcoming figure ahead. Arthur slowed down his pace and walked up to it.

"Hello?" Arthur had spoken to the figure, "do you know where we are?" Arthur had asked the figure. The figure turned around and then showed his face. Arthur's eyes had widened at the face, "A-Alfred?"

Alfred looked at Arthur, "What do you want?" he asked bitterly.

Arthur flinched at his words, "Alfred? It's me Arthur," Arthur said calmly.

"I know who you are, what do you think I am? Dumb?"

"no, no Alfred it just-"

"Just what?" Then all of a sudden Alfred's face turned a dark tan, his eyes turning blue to a dark red, his dirty blond turning chocolate brown, his wire framed glasses had changed into sunglasses.

Arthur's eyes had widened then the dark figure had chuckled and grabbed Arthur by the collar, "Miss me… poppet~" the last word sounded like a strong British accent.

Arthur's eyes had widened then pushed away the figure with his light blue eyes with pink swirls in them.

"We're going to have so fun"

* * *

Arthur had opened his eyes his breathing had increased then slowed down after a while. Then he sighed, "it was just a dream…" Arthur looked around and noticed he was in a white room then he looked to his side and saw Alfred sleeping in a chair. Then the door to his room had opened. Arthur looked up to see Francis.

Francis was rubbing his head then looked at Arthur then his eyes had widened. Francis had dashed up to Arthur.

"Are you okay?" Francis had asked Arthur.

Arthur nodded then smiled, "I'm doing well, but my chest hurts a little,"

Francis nodded then looked at Alfred, "you know he's been waiting for you the whole time when you were available for visits,"

Arthur looked at Alfred then smiled. Then the nurse had come in with food for Arthur and settled it on the side table next to the bed and left the room. Alfred had woken up to look at Arthur, once he notice Arthur was awake. He had had the biggest smile Arthur has ever on the American's face.

"Arthur!" Alfred had wrapped his arms around the small Brit causing Arthur to whimper from the pain. Alfred had quickly let go of Arthur's body, "sorry I forgot and my excitement got the best of me…"

Arthur did a weak smile and pulled Alfred's face forward and pecked his lips, "I missed you," Alfred smiled then grabbed Arthur's food and was about to feed it to him, "I can feed myself Alfred," Arthur pointed out.

"I know I was trying to be useful," Alfred said with his usual smile.

Arthur just nodded then had a food being shoved between his lips and the food into the mouth. Arthur gasped swallowed the food then glared at Alfred, "what the bloody hell,"

"Sorry," Alfred had put his hands up in defense.

Arthur just glared at the American. Then just let Alfred feed him. Francis was with the police outside of Arthur's room answering some questions. Then a Canadian had walked into the room nearly unnoticed, Arthur noticed Alfred's brother. Arthur tapped Alfred's shoulder and pointed at his brother. Alfred turned around and saw his twin.

"Mattie!" Alfred said jumping off the chair and tackled his brother.

"A-Alfred," Mathew had said in surprise then he pulled the excited brother off him, "I came as soon as I heard the news," Mathew looked at Alfred then Arthur.

Arthur gave a small smile. Then Alfred began to speak, "you know, you didn't have to come all the way from Canada,"

"But I had to, family is more important than work… besides I had a week off," Mathew had smile Alfred's grin got wider. Then Mathew turned his attention to Arthur, "and how are you doing Arthur?"

"I'm doing better, thanks for asking," Mathew nodded.

Then Francis had walked in with the police.

"Arthur Kirkland?" one of the officers had called out.

"Um… right here," Arthur called out.

The two officers walked up to Arthur then made the three other men left. Alfred was waiting outside the door trying to hear what the officers were talking about.

"Hello Mr. Kirkland, me and my partner are here to ask you some question do you think you can handle that?"

Arthur nodded, "I think I'm able,"

The men nodded, "can you retrace your steps on how this happen?"

Arthur had nodded, "well…" Arthur thought for moment, "I was sitting down on my single and then I heard a knock on my door then I saw my friend Francis and he gave me a strange mirror,"

"A mirror?" the police officer had asked.

Arthur had nodded then continued with his story, when he was finished the police just sighed.

"Sir you might be delusional," one of the officers had pointed out.

"I am not delusional! How do you think I got these bloody cuts!?" Arthur had yelled.

"Maybe you did it to yourself," the officer said bitterly.

Arthur flinched, "you can't predict something that bloody stupid, ask Alfred he went through the same bloody thing!" Arthur had said in complete frustration.

"Sir we will we need ask you one more question then we will ask… Alfred some questions,"

Arthur just gave out an irritated sigh, "the police force really is this stupid," Arthur thought to himself then put his attention on the two officers in front of him.

After the next ten minutes had past the men left the room to ask Alfred some question, once the officers left Francis and Mathew had came in the room.

"Are you okay?" Mathew asked quietly.

"No," Arthur said putting he face in his hands, "they don't believe a bloody word I say,"

"Don't worry I believe they'll believe Alfred, no?" Francis said putting his hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"Hm… I doubt it… if they don't believe me then they won't believe Alfred," Arthur had pointed out; Francis had sighed then had gave Arthur a small smile.

"You know, Alfred can get anyone to go alone with him… he even got you to date him! And that's something to be proud of,"

Arthur just chuckled, "I guess that is something to be proud of,"

Mathew just listened while the two were talking then Alfred had came in then all eyes were on Alfred. Alfred just chuckled slightly.

"Well?" Arthur asked.

"Well what?" Alfred said in confusion.

"Did they believe you?"

"Oh… their not too sure if the story was real or not but they said they'll look into it,"

"Oh… okay,"

Alfred had walked up to bed then hugged Arthur, "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner…"

"Alfred… it's not your fault," Arthur said feeling tears starting to form but he tried to fight them back.

Alfred put his hand on Arthur's cheek and whipped them away with his thumb. Then the nurse came in.

"I'm sorry, but Arthur needs his rest for today,"

Alfred nodded then gave Arthur a kiss on the forehead, "I'll be back to visit you tomorrow promise,"

Arthur just wrapped his arm around Alfred's neck, "I don't want you to go…" Alfred smiled then he was interrupted by the impatient nurse.

"I'm sorry," then Alfred unwrapped Arthur's arms around his neck, "I'll back promise,"

Arthur just looked down on the blankets then looked at Alfred then just nodded, "promise?"

"Promise,"

* * *

**Why end it there?**

**Have no idea **

**Review and Feedback!**

**Love ya poppets**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It's been two weeks and Arthur was finally being released from the hospital. Alfred and Francis had been trying to track down Arthur's and Alfred's doubles. Alfred had visited his Englishmen whenever he can. Arthur didn't mind being alone he has been alone whenever Alfred had to go to a meeting in different countries, but Mathew would come over the first few days before he had to leave to go to his job in Canada.

Arthur's doctor was checking out then gave a smiled, "well you seem perfectly healthy, judging by the cuts right now you'll in about another two week!" the doctor smiled at Arthur, Arthur smiled back. "Also I believe one of your family members are out in the lobby waiting for you,"

Arthur looked at him unsure then shrugged it, "maybe they might be visiting," Arthur thought then had got off the seat and walked out to the lobby.

He was looking for anyone that looked familiar he sighed, "They probably left," Arthur then had felt a tap on his shoulder. Arthur turned around then saw the bright blue eyes.

"You thought you could run?" the voice had send shivers down Arthur's spine then he felt a sharp object close to his back, "try to run or even scream I'll kill you right here… got it,"

Arthur just nodded and he started to feel tears forming his eyes, but he fought them back. Once he was walking out the hospital a familiar car had parked in front of them. Then the two had figures had came out of the car.

"Give him up Artie!" Arthur looked at where the voice then notices it was Alfred and Francis.

"Hmmm… no" Artie had giggled.

"I can't believe my eyes…" Francis said eyeing Artie then Arthur then rubbing his eyes then looked at them both again.

"Artie I'm going to punch you in the face if you don't give him up," Alfred had yelled clenching his fists.

"I wouldn't do that…" Artie had said that with a smirk.

"Why not?" Alfred asked.

Then Artie had pulled the knife away from Arthur's back then to his neck, "try me Jones!" Artie had giggled.

Alfred looked at the knife with the blade that was close to Arthur's neck.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Artie laughed.

"Just give him back! You're out numbered two to one you're going to lose either way!"

"That's when you're wrong~"

Alfred smirked, "that's when you're wrong, you see Francis and I had tracked down this sorry ass," and then Alfred had pulled Al out of the car.

"Let go you son of a-" Al was cut of put a punch in the mouth. Al had spat out some blood along with a tooth, then Al had glared at his double, "you punched my tooth out!"

Alfred just shrugged it off then looked at Arthur and Artie, "give him back then I'll this New Jersey freak back to you!"

"What's wrong with New Jersey?" Al had complained.

"Nothing you just give the state a bad name," Alfred looked away.

Francis had sighed thinking that Alfred was hopeless then he had walked next to Alfred, "We'll trade you, This guy" Francis had pointed at Al, "for Arthur, then you have leave this world and back to your own, deal?"

Artie looked at Al then at Francis, "if I refuse?"

"Then I'll put a bullet in your head," Francis had pulled out a gun then aimed at Artie's head.

Artie looked around noticing a few people watching not knowing if this was real or not. Then Artie had sighed.

"But I hadn't finished my plan," Artie had complained then let Arthur go. Then Arthur had run to Alfred and held him like he was his life line.

"Plan?" Francis question.

"Yes," Al had said in annoyance, "can you let me go? You got your boyfriend back!" then Al had showed Alfred his bounded hand, Alfred sighed then let go of Arthur and untied Al's hands.

"What plan is it?" Francis had asked.

"Well I was here to get a few ingredients…" Artie had chuckled slightly.

"What?" Alfred had questioned.

"Well I needed some ingredients for my cupcakes…" Artie had trailed off.

"Then why the bloody hell did you torture me!?" Arthur had yelled.

"Oh you're telling me you don't torture people for fun?" Artie had asked tilting his head slightly.

"The hell?"

"You don't?"

"Why the bloody hell would I do that?"

Artie just stared at Arthur's emerald eyes then looked around and saw people looking at them like this was some type of act, "well are we causing a scene! How about we talk about this in the car or at your house… oh! Even better the shop I need some ingredients!"

Al, Arthur, Alfred, and Francis were just staring at the joyful Englishmen that is cheering on how delicious his cupcakes are.

"Is this really what you live with?" Alfred asked.

"Unfortunately yes," Al had sighed then looked at Arthur, "what about him?"

Alfred looked at Arthur, "nah he acts like a grouchy old man,"

"Pardon me I am no grouchy old man I'm am bloody 23 years old," Arthur had complained as he got into the car with everyone else then drove to the grocery store.

"I can't believe I am doing this…" Arthur had sighed walking through the aisles with Artie, "tell me what the hell you are looking for,"

"Now, now, no need for the cussing Arthur or I'll need to find a swear jar for you," Artie had scolded Arthur.

"Swear jar? Are you kidding me?" Arthur had said almost about to laugh, "so you even use the swear jar on your boyfriend?"

"Of course, such words would not be used in my presence," then found what he was looking for, "Ah! Found it!"

Arthur looked dumbfounded, "cinnamon?"

"Yes I heard in this world you get the best cinnamon! Well before the portal was closed I couldn't get it, now that you opened the portal now I can get some!" Artie said with a grin.

"you know I'm going to forgive you for torturing you," Arthur had gave a glare.

"How can poor Alfred live with someone who dresses like a old person like you?" Artie had asked.

"How can Al live with…" Arthur looked at Artie, "with a clown?"

"Well at least I don't complain like you do," Artie had giggled when he had paid the cinnamon with Arthur's money.

Artie had gave the wallet back to Arthur, then Arthur just gave Artie a death glare, "this is my wallet you bloody wa-"

"You know if you keep cursing like that I'll just torture you some more," Artie had cut off Arthur now looking into Arthur's green emerald eye with his bright blue now having pink swirling in them.

"Artie!"

Artie snapped out of the glance then looked Al, then he looked at Arthur. Then with that he had skipped to his annoyed boyfriend. Arthur was just looking at his double then looked at the ground. Once he got back to reality he had walked up to the car and sat in the back with Al and Artie.

After a 20 minute drive Francis had parked at Alfred's and Arthur's house. Then four men had got out of the car and waved to Francis and thanked him for the ride and with that Francis had drove off.

"Well…" Artie had started off, "we should be heading home, I bet your brother is worried to the bone for you Alfie,"

"He could care less on what I do," Al had simply said, then he walked back to the house, "besides I want to go home either way, I'm sick of this place as it is,"

Then the four men had walked into the house and down to the basement. Then Arthur and Alfred's doubles had walked to the mirror.

"Well it's been really fun meeting you both! Don't worry about your precious cats their okay!" Artie had said placing the mirror flat on the floor so they can step in the portal. Then he had stepped in the portal then followed by Al.

Arthur quickly ran to the portal mumbled a chant to make the glass solid then smashed the mirror into pieces then he had kept his eyes on the broken pieces.

"Hey… Art you okay?" Alfred asked cautiously.

Arthur moved his head in a negative motion meaning 'no' Alfred sighed then pulled Arthur up on his feet then wrapped his around Arthur's body.

"Alfred…" Arthur had started off.

Then Alfred had pulled Arthur out of the hug, "yeah," he said looking into Arthur's green emeralds eyes.

"I'm sorry… that this happened, and I'm also sorry for having you worry so much about me,"

"Arthur… it's not your fault… but if you're gonna keep apologizing then you're forgiving,"

"Going to not gonna you git," Arthur said smiling.

"I may be a git," Alfred had said in a mocking English accent, "but I'm your git,"

Then Alfred had pulled Arthur upstairs out of the basement. Then he had sat Arthur on the couch, and then had gone to the kitchen to make Arthur a cup of Earl Gray. Once he had come into the room he saw Arthur petting his cat Crumpet. Then Alfred had gave the tea to Arthur, then Crumpet had jumped off Arthur's lap and went somewhere in the house to have some quiet time to himself.

Arthur sighed then leaned on Alfred's shoulder, "will things be the same?"

Alfred looked at Arthur, "I don't know Arthur, I don't know," Alfred had took a deep breath, "things will change… but we'll be prepared for it and I'll be there for you,"

Arthur gave a smile, "well look who matured, what happened to my Alfred?"

"He still here babe, he's just more… grown up you can say,"

"I don't know… I think I liked my old Alfred better," Arthur said taking his final sip from his tea.

"Really? You always seemed so… irritated about me acting childish,"

"Not all the time… only when you do something… that is highly inappropriate at a certain time,"

"Oh… sorry... I won't do something like those other times… heroes promise," Alfred gave off a salute.

Arthur just shook his head a chuckled then felt his eyes getting heavier all of a sudden he had found himself in a deep sleep, then Alfred had rested his head on Arthur head then fell asleep with him.

* * *

**Shitty ending? Yes **

**Why did I do this? Well… I don't know… O.O**

**And more over…**

**Hetalia and characters belong to the respective and rightful owner ****Hidekazu Himaruya :D**

**Cover done by me! ^.^ **

**More over hope this was a okay story ... if not I'm sorry! Q^Q**

**Review Feedback? No? Yes? Maybe?**

**Love ya poppets!**


End file.
